My Great-Great-Great-Great-So-and -So Uncle Jack
by Sunny Lighter
Summary: All Bunnymund wanted to do was spend a little time playing with Sophie. Finding out she was related to that annoying Frostbite had not been what he'd had in mind. Fiveshot.
1. First Comes the Bunny

**My Great-Great-Great-Great-So-and-So Uncle Jack**

Bunnymund raced through his tunnels towards Burgess. Easter was still a good few months away and he was ahead of his usual production schedule. When he had realized this he had decided to take a few hours off in order to go visit his favorite little ankle biter.

When he exited his tunnel in the forest surrounding Jack's lake he shivered as the cold winter air blew through his fur. He also noticed that it was snowing, which probably meant Jack was nearby, and (most likely) causing trouble.

Bunny shook off those thoughts and hurried in the direction of Sophie and Jamie's house in hopes of playing with Sophie for a few hours before he had to get back to work, and grumbling under his breath about a certain annoying winter spirit and his tendency to make everything colder than it needed to be as he went.

As he approached the Bennett house, he wasn't very surprised to see Jack and Jamie in the midst of a snowball fight in Jamie's front yard while Sophie did her best to play too, but her little toddler legs were unable to keep up with the bigger boys. Not that she seemed to mind as she ran giggling around the yard. However, when she spotted Bunnymund she dropped the sloppy snowball that had been in her hand, and raced over to him and hugging him around his fuzzy leg.

"Easter Bunny, hop, hop, hop!" She cheered, bringing the Pooka to the other two's attention.

A fond smile spread across Bunny's as he reached down and mussed up the girl's already choppy locks. "Hey there, little ankle biter," he said. "Mind if I come for a visit?"

The little girl squealed with joy and jumped up and down enthusiastically.

The smile was wiped off his face when a snowball hit him there. The Pooka turned and glared at the one who threw it. "An' what was that for, Mate?" he asked Jack, who had that smirk on his face. The smirk he always had when someone was about to be on the receiving end of one of his pranks.

"Shouldn't you ask permission before taking her off somewhere?" asked Jack his smirk widening as he spoke.

Jamie, who seemed to have caught on to something Bunny was missing, snickered into his hand.

Bunny gave the winter spirit a deadpan glare. "I can't very well ask her mother's permission, now can I?" He said, "Being that I highly doubt she can see me and all."

He couldn't help but get the feeling that he was about to walk into a trap.

Jack's grin got even wider. "No, but she's got an Uncle in town that can."

Bunny's eyes widened in surprise and interest. While it wasn't impossible, it was very rare that a human would be able to continue seeing people like them after they reached adulthood. And those that did were usually very interesting to meet, if a little on the strange side.

However Bunny's was starting to grow worried about how hard Jamie was snickering.

"Alright, I'll ask him, where is he?" Bunny asked, shaking off the growing dread, and reminding himself that he was a Pooka Warrior, and he could take whatever Jack was fixing to dish out.

Jack tapped his chin, like he was thinking hard about the question, but the mischievous twinkle in his eyes suggested otherwise. "Hmm… I wonder…" he said loftily. He then glanced at the snickering ten year old next to him. "Hey Jamie, do the Kangaroo a favor and point out your favorite Uncle for him."

By now Jamie was shaking with laughter, as he lifted his finger up...

… And pointed directly at Jack.

Bunny who had been about to snap at Jack for calling him a Kangaroo again, felt his ears lay back in shock. He gaped at the two boys for a full minute.

Jack and Jamie burst out laughing at the look on his face. Sophie soon joined in, even though Bunny doubted she even got the joke.

"You- you gotta be kidding, right Mate?" Bunny said once he found his voice again. "This is just a joke Jack put you up too. Crikey you almost had me going there," he said with a weak laugh.

Jamie managed to reign in his laughter as he shook his head at Bunny. "Nope," he said. "I had to do a report on my Family's history about a week ago, and Jack helped me with it."

"You remember how I told you I had a sister back when I was mortal?" Jack pitched in, with a huge grin on his face. After Bunny gave a weak nod he continued, "As it turns out she grew up and eventually married a man who's last name was Bennett. A few generations later…" He made a grand sweeping gesture towards Jamie, "Ta-daa!"

"But-but-but," Bunny stammered, his brain trying process this new information. He glanced down at Sophie, the sweet little toddler who had managed to sneak into his Warren. "Then she's related to you too?"

"Well I would hope so, considering she's my little sister," said Jamie dryly, making Jack snicker.

Bunnymund slumped against the fence surrounding the yard as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that the little girl he was so fond of was a blood relation to the annoying brat who kept sneaking into his warren and putting snow in his bed and freezing his feet to the floor.

Sophie sensing his distress wrapped her arms around his waist as far as she could.

Bunnymund stared down at her. "How can someone as sweet as you be related to that annoying bugger," he asked her softly, ignoring Jack's squawk of protest.

Sophie just looked up at him with her big cute eyes and said, "Bunny play, play, please."

He chuckled, knowing he couldn't say no to her. "Alright Ankle Biter. I'll play with you."

"Ah-bup-bup," Jack interrupted cheerfully, "you said you'd ask permission first. If you don't I can't let you play with my darling niece."

Bunnymund sent Jack a glare. He was tempted to just ignore him, knowing that the winter spirit was probably going to milk this situation for all it was worth, but he had said he would ask. "Can I take Sophie to play?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Jack glanced skyward as if he was mulling it over. "Jee, I don't know…"

Bunny gave his fellow Guardian a deadpan glare, then spun Sophie around so her cuteness was directed at Jack. "You want to say no to this face, Mate?" he asked.

"Please, Uncle Jackie," said Sophie.

Jack caved. "Alright, but don't take her too far and be careful." He then flew up so that he was right in Bunnymund's face. "I really mean that," he continued, his voice serious. "If anything happens to her I'll turn your entire Warren into an ice cube."

Bunny took a step back in surprise. It wasn't often you saw Jack this serious. "What kind of person do you think I am, Mate? I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Jack gave a shrug, his smile returning, but this time it seemed to have an air of sadness to it. "I know, but they're my sister's great-great-whatever grandkids. I don't want anything to happen to them."

Jack then spun back around and pelted Jamie with a snowball that he'd conjured up. "Now where were we, squirt?"

Jamie laughed, and soon the to were back to their snowball fight as though they had never left it.

Bunnymund gently led Sophie by the hand away from the roughhousing to play a different game. As they went he glanced down at the girl, and marveled at the irony of the whole thing. His personal favorite child was the who knows how many great grand niece of Jack Frost. Who would have thought it.

"Just don't ever grow up to be like him," Bunny muttered to her softly.

Sophie only giggled in response.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

A/N I keep reading stories where Jamie is researching his family tree and discovering that he and Jack are related, and I like those stories. But so far I haven't found one that tells about the other Guardian's reactions to this discovery. I can picture this as being a possible reaction for Bunnymund, and I can so see Jack taking advantage of the fact. I may or my not do the other Guardians' reactions. I don't see any of their reaction's being quiet as interesting as Bunny's but we'll see.


	2. Then the Others Find Out

**My Great-Great-Great-Great-So-and-So Uncle Jack- part 2**

It started out as a typical Guardian Meeting. The five Guardians met at the North Pole in the Globe room (Jack arriving late as usual), and each of the Guardians giving a report of what they had been up to since the last meeting.

However Sandy couldn't help but keep stealing glances at both Jack and Bunny during the meeting. For some reason Jack seemed more cheerful than usual, while Bunny looked the opposite with an annoyed scowl on his face and occasionally shooting dirty looks in Jack's direction.

Sandy knew that both North and Tooth had noticed this too, but had shrugged it off figuring it was simply the aftermath of another of Jack's jokes on Bunny. But Sandy couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more too it than that.

"Sandy?"

It was then that he noticed that North was trying to get his attention. "Vhat has you so distracted old friend?" North asked.

Sandy pointed at Jack and Bunny, and then conjured the images of their faces, with their expressions slightly exaggerated so as to better get the point across, followed by a question mark.

"That is something I have been wondering myself," North, mused. "Vhat has Jack done to upset you so much this time, Bunny?"

"What do you mean this time," asked Jack innocently. The statement was met with deadpan glares that told him he wasn't fooling anyone.

Bunny rolled his eyes and said, "It's not so much something he did, as it is something he found out."

Tooth fluttered over to them curiously. "And what would that be?" she asked.

Bunny scowled and grumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

The other three senior Guardians leaned in closer.

"What was that, Bunny, I didn't quite hear you," said Tooth.

Suddenly Bunny burst out, "How can an Ankle Biter as sweet as Sophie be related to that annoyance?" he asked gesturing wildly at Jack.

The outburst was met with shocked silence, except for some snickering in Jack's case at Bunny's dismay.

Sandy managed to collect his wits faster than the others, and conjured the images of Jack, a DNA strand and Jamie and Sophie along with another question mark to convey his question.

Jack nodded happily. "Yup, found out a couple weeks ago, when Jamie looked up his family tree for school. It turns out he and Sophie are directly descended from my little sister. Isn't that great!"

"It'd be great if you didn't hold the fact over my head whenever I try to visit her," Bunny griped

Tooth on the other hand flew over and gave Jack a hug. "I'm so happy you found that out Jack," she said. "I know you've been wondering what happened to your sister since you became the Spirit of Winter."

Jack's smile saddened a bit. "Yeah I have. But now I know that she was able to move on with her life, to meet someone and have kids of her own. Plus thanks to Jamie's research, we were able to find out more about what happened to her. She had a happy life after me. Knowing that is a huge weight off my shoulders.

Sandy nodded and gave Jack two thumbs up.

North stroked his beard. "So you are related to the Bennett children," he said thoughtfully.

Jack shrugged. "Biologically," he said with a smirk.

North burst out into his deep belly laugh, then leaned over the railing to shout into the workshop section. "You hear that Phil! You owe me twenty bucks and a fruitcake!"

The Guardian's all heard the Yeti's garbled groan of dismay in response, making North laugh again.

"Wait, you knew?' asked Jack in shock.

"No," said North simply. "Not for sure anyway. But after meeting the boy, and his sister, I had an inkling it vas something like that."

"Let me guess, you felt it in you belly," grumbled Bunny.

"That is right," said North cheerfully patting his stomach. "Shame on Phil's part for not believing it." He then turned to Jack. "I didn't say anything yet because I didn't vant you to get your hopes up over a hunch. I had been meaning to look into it now that Christmas has past, but looks like it is no longer necessary."

Jack snickered, "No, I guess not, thanks anyway."

"Why's Bunny so upset about it anyway?" asked Tooth. "It's a good thing isn't it?"

Bunnymund rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Look Mates, I'm glad he found his extended family and all that. But on the few occasions I get time off and want to go visit Sophie, I'd rather not have to deal with Uncle Overprotective here."

"Aw, he can't be that bad," said Tooth, thinking Bunny was exaggerating.

"He tried to make me brush off all my loose fur on the off chance Sophie had allergies," Bunny replied flatly. "And the other day he dropped into my Warren to give me a five foot long list of what I can and can't do when playing with her, and said I had to memorize it."

The rest of the Guardians burst out laughing, which did nothing to improve Bunny's mood.

When North stopped laughed he turned to Jack and asked, "And just how much of this over protectiveness is real, and how much of it is simply to annoy Bunny?" Tooth and Sandy nodded, wanting to know the answer as well.

Jack just smirked, "Let me put it this way, only the first ten things on the list were real concerns, the rest were just… suggestions."

"Suggestions, my fluffy tail," grumbled Bunnymund, shooting Jack another dirty look, which he waved off, making Tooth giggle.

After a few more jibes at Bunny's expense the Guardian's meeting resumes after that, but throughout it Jack's happy smile never left his face. And Sandy knew that in the back of Jack's mind he was planning more snowday activities to spend with his rediscovered family.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

A/N Since I didn't think the other Guardian's reactions would be interesting enough to warrant each having their own chapter I decided to combine them all to make a full chapter. This is it for this story unless another idea sneaks up on me, but that's all iffy. Thanks for reading

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians. It is the property of William Joyce and Dreamworks_


	3. Kidnappings and Kids

**My Great-Great-Great-Great-So-and-So Uncle Jack- Part 3**

Pitch smirked up at his cages deep within his lair. Within them were the seven little Burgess children who had helped the Guardians defeat him last time. And while he was not quiet as strong as he once was and he now had little control of his Nightmare horses, he knew so long as he held his trump cards the Guardians wouldn't be able to stop him from taking his revenge this time.

He watched in amusement as the set of twin boys and the girl called Cupcake did their best to break out of the cages.

"That won't do you any good," Pitch gloated up to them. "This isn't the first time these cages held children. And I must say, the last bunch were by far much smarter than you and were taught by a wizard.* More recently they also held the Tooth Fairy's little helpers. If they couldn't get out, what makes you think you could?"

The boy who at one time had been the last light, (Jamie, Pitch believed he was called) glared at the Nightmare King as he held his little sister comfortingly. "We aren't afraid of you anymore," he called down bravely. "Jack and the other Guardians will kick your butt, just like last time."

Pitch laughed mockingly at the boy. "You may not be scared now, but that will soon change."

He turned his back to the cages and examined the globe he had in the center of his lair, contemplating where he should strike first to get the Guardians' attention. Behind him he heard the children whisper to each other.

"J-Jamie," called the thin girl named Pippa nervously. "The Guardians _are_ coming, right?"

"Cause if they're not then we're in big trouble," said the bespectacled Monty.

"They'll come, I know they will," said Jamie, his voice not showing any trace of doubt.

"Yeah," said one of the twins, though it was difficult to tell if it was Claude or Caleb. "Any second now they'll be busting in here and kicking butt."

"Just like last time," agreed the other twin. "The creepy dude down there doesn't stand a chance."

"They better," muttered Cupcake in with the voice of someone who was nervous, but was trying to cover it up with anger.

"Please," said Pitch, reminding the children he was still within earshot. "You make it sound like they'll appear any at moment. But they're not coming. In fact, I doubt they have even realized you are missing-"

In contradiction to Pitch's last statement one of the walls to his lair suddenly collapsed. Pitch barely had time to cough at the dust that had been kicked up, when something blue and fast rocketed out of the dust cloud and slammed him against the adjacent wall.

He looked up to see Jack Frost pinning him to the wall, looking angrier than Pitch had ever seen him. Over Jack's shoulder Pitch saw the rest of the Guardians picking their way through the new hole. Tooth and Sandy immediately flying up to free the children, while Bunnymund and North moved to back Jack up.

"Looks like you were right, Mate," said Bunny to Jack, while glaring at Pitch. "He did have them here."

"Still using the same tricks, I see," said North angrily. "This didn't vork vhen you stole the children of Santoff Claussen.* Vhat made you think it vould vork this time."

"How did you even know I took them?" Pitch had to ask as he struggled to free himself from Jack, but the teenaged spirit had his staff across Pitch's neck and hands and was keeping him pinned with a strength Pitch wasn't aware the boy had. "How did you even know to look?"

"Black sand," Jack hissed angrily, his eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. "It was everywhere in the kid's rooms, who else could it have been."

Again Pitch was made aware of the fact that this was the absolute angriest he had ever seen the winter spirit. He'd assumed that the children of Burgess were just another group of kids to the Guardians. Aside from Jamie refusing to stop believing they had been nothing special, just what had been available when the Guardians had needed believers. Apparently he had been wrong and he was actually starting to fear for his life.

"Jack," called Jamie.

Just like that some of the anger vanished, and Jack turned to look at the boy and his sister. He loosened his grip and allowed Bunny and North to grab Pitch by the arms and pinned them to his sides. The two of them then shoved Pitch into one of his own cages and locked him in there.

"See how you like it," said Tooth, as she and the other Guardians escorted the children out and Bunnymund filled up the entrance they had come in.

Pitch scowled angrily at this humiliation. He would get out of this cage and then he would have revenge on the Guardians, that much was for certain. But first, he was going to find out what it was about those children that affected Jack so much…

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

Needless to say Cupcake and the other kids were glad to be rescued.

"That was so cool how you just busted in there-" Caleb was saying. As the Guardians led them through the tunnel the Easter Bunny had dug to rescue them. The Easter Bunny in question was currently carrying Sophie on his shoulders, and didn't seem to mind that toddler had fallen asleep on his head. The other Guardians all had smiles on their faces as they listened to the kids chatter.

"-And then Jack slammed that creepy guy into the wall," continued Claude, just as enthusiastically as his brother.

"Definitely cooler than in the comic books," agreed Monty.

While her friends rambled on to the other Guardians, Cupcake noticed that Jamie was hanging back to talk to Jack Frost. With out meaning to she began hearing parts of their conversation.

"You really looked like you were gonna take Pitch's head off for a minute there," Jamie was saying.

Jack looked a bit ashamed of his previous anger. "For a minute there I wanted too," he admitted.

"You didn't have to-" Jamie started to say, but Jack cut him off.

"Jamie, Pitch kidnapped you, and your friends," Jack said, cutting him off. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? When I got to your house I saw a police officer there interviewing your mom, and your room was covered in black sand (Sandy took care of that by the way, don't worry). If I hadn't been coming to visit, who knows what Pitch could have done to you guys by the time we found out."

Jamie hung his head. "Sorry for making you worry," he muttered.

Jack placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Jamie, you and Sophie are family, worrying is part of the package."

"You two are related?" Cupcake burst out when she heard that part.

The entire group stopped when they heard Cupcake's outburst, and the other kids turned to stare in interest at Jamie and Jack. From the looks on Jamie and Jack's faces, they had forgotten that the others were there.

"No way," said Pippa in disbelief.

"When'd that happen?" asked Monty.

"Who cares when, I want to know how," said Claude.

"Did you two do a blood brother thing, or something?" asked Caleb.

Jamie looked embarrassed at all the attention. "Well you know that family history assignment Ms. Bates gave us last month?"

The twins groaned at the mention of the homework but Cupcake and the other's all said yes.

"Well I knew my family had been here since the founding of the town, and Jack had been here that long too, so I asked him to help me out with mine."

"No wonder you got an A," muttered Monty, "I should have thought of that."

Jack chuckled, "Imagine our surprise when we found out Jamie and Sophie were descended from my sister."

"No Way," Pippa repeated excitedly.

"You have a sister?" asked Cupcake. "Since when? Can we meet her?"

"Had a sister," corrected Jack in a slightly sad voice. He sighed then explained, "I wasn't always Jack Frost, you know. Three hundred years ago I was just your average colonial kid who lived in Burgess with my family, my mother, my father, and my little sister. Eventually I became immortal, but my family didn't. They continued on with their lives and my sister grew up and married Jamie's Great-Great-whatever-Grandfather, making me Jamie's Great-Great-something Uncle."

"That is so cool," squealed Pippa, "literally, and figuratively."

"No way, man, that's awesome," said the twins.

"I wish I had an Uncle like that," said Monty wistfully.

"You're really lucky, Jamie," said Cupcake. "Jack's like your Guardian and your brother rolled into one."

Jamie blushed at the attention, and Jack leaned over to ruffle his hair, making him and the other Guardians laugh.

They started moving again after that, but throughout the rest of the trip to the surface the Cupcake and the other children bombarded the Guardians (particularly North, much to the other Guardians' amusment) with questions in hopes of finding out if one of them was their long lost relative too.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

A/N the sentences ending with a * were references to the book series (specifically_** E. Aster Bunnymund and Warrior Eggs at the Earth's Core,** _read it if you get the chance). I also got the names of the kids out of the novelization of the movie (yes, I'm that obsessed with this movie). I didn't let Pitch really find out that Jamie and Jack are related, because then poor Jamie and Sophie would be hostage material for the rest of their lives. So instead Pitch knows the kids are important and will be scratching his head to figure out why. The Burgess kids on the other hand are safe to know, and I had fun writing their reactions. I don't think there's anyone else that can be told, unless you people want me to have Jamie try to explain to his Mom that Jack Frost is a relative or something. This Chapter was written cause some reviewers suggested I add in Pitch and the other kids, so who knows what other suggestions might inspire me.

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians. It is the property of William Joyce and Dreamworks_


	4. Telling the Parents

**My Great-Great-Great-Great-So-and-So Uncle Jack- Part 4**

The day had started out lousy, with Jamie waking up from a bad dream and finding himself, his sister, and his friends trapped in cages hanging from the ceiling of a cave. Things got even worse when they realized that the person who had put them there was the Boogeyman from last Easter. Apparently he had kidnapped them in an attempt to get back at the Guardians for beating him then.

Jamie wasn't too worried about the whole ordeal. Jack had said that he was going to come over and hang out that day and when he saw that Jamie and the others were missing, he and the other Guardians were sure to come rescue them.

He wanted to tell the others this, but he didn't want the Boogeyman overhearing, so he settled for just reassuring his friends that they would come.

And sure enough he had been right. The Guardians broke through a wall and Jack quickly tackled the Boogeyman into a wall, and kept him there while Tooth the Tooth Fairy and Sandy the Sandman got him and his friends out of the cages.

After Jack, Santa, and Bunny locked the Boogeyman into one of his own cages the Guardians escorted Jamie and the kids home through Bunny's tunnel.

Throughout the whole ordeal it had never occurred to Jamie about what their parents would think of the whole adventure. It didn't even click when Jack mentioned he'd seen Jamie's mother talking to the police. He only realized it when they were nearing the surface and the Guardians began coaching the kids on what they were going to say to explain what happened when they got home. They had to say something, as it had been obvious to their worried parents that they had been kidnapped, since the Boogeyman had apparently forced their windows open to get them.

Obviously the truth was out. The Boogeyman kidnapped them all to get revenge on Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and Jack Frost. Sure, that explanation might make sense for kids, but the grown-ups would never believe it.

So no, the kids couldn't tell the whole truth. The story the Guardians came up with would be much more believable for the adult mind.

"We got kidnapped by a tall pale creepy guy who locked us up in his trailer, but we were able to sneak away and escape when he wasn't looking. Where was this? In the woods, over that way. I don't know exactly where, we were too busy running away to keep track of where we were going."

That's the story the kids told the police when they were interviewed, with some variations, to make it more believable. Fortunately the police bought it, and began a wide scale search of the woods to look for a man matching the Boogeyman's description.

The kids knew the police wouldn't find anything. They wouldn't see the Boogeyman even if they did find his lair. After the police were done with their interviews, the kids were turned over to their parents, who fussed over their children as they took them each home. All of them, except for Jamie's mom for some reason.

Sure, she'd fussed over him and Sophie. Giving them hugs and kisses, and telling them not to scare her like that again. But Jamie noticed his mother's affections seemed a little subdued, like there was something on her mind.

His mother than drove the two of them home, with Jack (the only Guardian who'd stuck around to make sure all the kids would be okay) flying above them to follow.

When they'd gotten home, his mother carried Sophie to her room to put her down for a nap (not knowing she'd already had one on Bunny's head), and Jamie went into his room to talk to Jack.

He got there just in time to see Jack slip in the still broken window.

"Looks like they bought it," Jack remarked as he sat down on Jamie's desk.

"Looks like," Jamie confirmed. "But there's probably going to be a lot of police officers in your woods for the next few days, and our parents probably wont want us playing there till this blows over either."

Jack nodded. "Understandable. We'll just have to play around the neighborhood instead. Hopefully, Pitch won't try anything like that again for a while."

"Pitch?"

"Pitch Black, the Boogeyman's name."

"Oh."

Jamie was just about to ask if Jack could go sledding with him the next day when he heard his mother call, "Jamie, could you come down here a minute."

Shooting Jack a confused look he replied, "Coming, Mom."

He hurried down the stairs with a curious Jack following him and poked his head in the dining room, then quickly withdrew it, feeling scared.

Jack floated over and landed next to him. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

"My Mom's sitting at the table," he whispered in reply.

"Sooo…?" asked Jack, not really getting it.

"So the only time she does that when it's not for a meal is because I've done something to get in trouble and she wants to talk about it," Jamie hissed.

"Oh," said Jack in understanding. He then moved over so he could see into the dining room, which he could do, since Jamie's mom couldn't see him. "Your right she does look upset about something, what'd you do?"

"Aside from get kidnapped, I don't know," Jamie replied, before gathering his courage and walking into the room.

"Sit down," his mother said when she saw him.

Jamie took a seat across from her, while Jack sat in a spare chair in a corner to watch.

"What's going on?" asked Jamie.

His mother sighed. "I want to know why you lied," she stated matter-of-factly.

Jamie blinked nervously. "Uh, I don't know-"

"Don't give me that young man," his mother said cutting him off. "You're my son, and I know you well enough to know when you're lying. So tell me why did you lie to the police officers?"

Jamie couldn't help but glance over at Jack, who gave him a helpless shrug.

Seeing that he would get no help from the Guardian, Jamie sighed and said, "I didn't tell the whole truth because I knew you and the police officers would never believe me."

His mother got up and moved around the table to wrap her arms around him. "Oh, honey, I'm sure it's not that bad. Any detail would help the police find the man who took you much faster."

Jamie glanced at Jack again, who shrugged and made a what-the-heck motion.

Jamie took a deep breath and blurted out. "We got kidnapped by the Boogeyman and we got rescued by Jack Frost, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman."

Jamie's mother pulled back and looked him over. Then place her hand on his forehead to take his temperature. "You don't feel warm, but I think you may need to see a doctor," she said finally.

Jamie sighed, "I knew you wouldn't believe me.'

His mother looked down at him sympathetically. "Honey, think about what you just said. Why would the Boogeyman want to kidnap you and your friends. And how would Santa and the others know to go looking for you?"

"He kidnapped us because we helped the Guardians (that's what the good guys are called, Mom, they're a group called the Guardians) beat him last Easter. And the Guardians knew to look, because Jack couldn't find us when he came over to hang out," Jamie explained.

His mother stared at him blinking for a minute, then moved towards the phone to call the doctor.

"Mom, I'm telling the truth," said Jamie. "You said you can tell when I'm lying, but I wasn't that time."

"I know," said his mother, glancing at him, "and that's what worries me. Jamie, none of those people are real."

"Yes they are, Jack Frost is right over there," said Jamie pointing at Jack. "You just can't see them 'cause you don't believe in them anymore."

Jamie's mother glanced at where Jack was before turning back to the phone in her hand. "Jamie, don't be ridiculous, there's nothing ther-Ahh!" she yelped as the phone in her hand became incased in ice, causing her to drop it.

She stared at the frozen phone gaping like a fish. "What-what?"

"Told you he was real," said Jamie, sharing a grin with Jack.

"But-but that's impossible-" his mother stammered.

Seeing that she needed more convincing, Jack tapped his staff on the ceiling to make it snow in the dining room.

When Jamie saw it he laughed and stuck out his tongue to catch one. When his mother saw it, she just stared around at what she knew shouldn't be possible.

Then for one instant she looked right at Jack, and stared at him as if she could see him. Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

Jack winced as she hit the floor. "Whoops," he muttered.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

With some difficulty, Jack and Jamie managed to move Jamie's mother from the dining room floor to the living room couch.

"Well that went well," muttered Jack sarcastically.

Before Jamie could retort, his mother stirred.

"What happened?" She muttered, "did I fall asleep on the couch?"

Jamie exchanged a quick look with Jack, before saying, "Umm, yes."

His mother sat up and gave him a hug. "Sorry, Sweetie, nearly loosing you and Sophie must have stressed me out more than I thought." She glanced down at her watch. "Oh it's that late, I better start making dinner."

She then got up and exited the room, walking through Jack in the process establishing that she still didn't believe.

Jack winced as she passed through him. "I hate it when they do that," he muttered.

"So I guess telling her we're related is out," said Jamie, unsure if he was disappointed or relieved.

"Looks like," said Jack.

"Jamie!" called his mother from another room. "Why is the dining room so damp?"

Jamie and Jack winced, how were they going to explain that one.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

A/N I got a few requests asking for the Mom's reaction. In the end she still doesn't know, and it might be better this way. I know I keep saying this is the end, but the truth is I'm not sure anymore. I think that's everyone.

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians. It is the property of William Joyce and Dreamworks_


	5. Discovering Family

(A/N This takes place before all the other chapters, it's when Jack and Jamie find out they're related.)

**My Great-Great-Great-Great-So-and-So Uncle Jack- Part 5**

Jack stared in shock at Jamie's computer screen. "No way…" he whispered to himself.'

He was vaguely aware that Jamie had looked up from the computer to stare at him. He grew concerned when Jack didn't seem to see him, and attempts to gain his attention went unnoticed.

Jack was so shell-shocked couldn't bring himself to respond to Jamie's attempts. He had swung by Burgess to visit his best friend and first believer, and had been a bit disappointed to hear that he had to stay in for a while to research his family tree for a school project.

The disappointment quickly dissipated when he heard that Jamie's family had been in Burgess practically since it's founding, and had offered to help him with it. Partly since he had been in Burgess for about the same amount of time and partly to see if Jamie was related to anyone he had known when he was human (now that he could actually remember most of them) and what had happened to him or her.

It turns out he was right, he did know someone Jamie was related too, and it was the very last person he would ever have expected.

But there it was, right there on the computer screen in black and white. It was _Her_ name, his sister's _name_, printed on a scan of a wedding certificate. Maiden name, Overland, married name, Bennett.

His head was spinning so fast at this information that he had to sit down onto Jamie's bed before he fell over. He had been meaning to look into what happened to her after he… became immortal, but he hadn't known where to begin. To find out like this, and realizing what it meant…

He was brought out of his shock by a snowball to the face. He glanced over to see that Jamie had opened his window and grabbed a handful of snow from outside and chucked it at him.

When Jamie saw that he had Jack's attention he said, "Finally! Are you okay? You spaced out for a minute there. Is something wrong, is it a Guardian thing,? Is your spider sense tingling?"

"Is my what, what?" asked Jack when he heard the last one.

"You know, from Spider-Man? Never mind. What's wrong?" asked Jamie, getting back on track. He sat down next to Jack and glanced back to the computer screen. "Do you know these people?"

"I- yes, yes I do, I knew the bride…" Jack said trailing off.

"You did?" asked Jamie curiously. "How was she your friend? Or your girlfriend?"

"She's-" Jack said trying to form the right words. "Did-did I ever tell you that before I was Jack Frost- when I was human, I had a little sister."

"No. What does that have to do with?..." Jamie's voice trailed off staring at the name on the computer as he connected the dots in his head. Jamie was a smart kid, so it didn't take him too long to figure it out.

"You mean she's- she's your sister?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah."

The two boys were silent for a moment as the new information sunk in.

"So if she's your sister," said Jamie when he was able to speak again, "and she's also my ancestor, then that means…" he looked up at Jack, "that means, you're my Uncle."

Jack had realized that when he's seen her name, but hearing it spoken out loud was what hit the fact home. He was an Uncle. He still had blood relatives living. And to top it all off, one of them was Jamie, his first believer, and best friend. Someone who could see him and interact with him. Needless to say, Jack was once again floored.

When he felt he could talk again he said with a grin, "More like your Great-Great-Great-Great-So-and-So Uncle, but yeah, looks like it."

Jamie's face split into a huge grin. "That is so awesome!" He yelled jumping up onto the bed. "My best friend is my Uncle."

Jack couldn't help but laugh as he reached over to pull Jamie into a headlock. "I'll say," he said as Jamie tried to squirm loose.

Down the hall the two boy's heard Jamie's mother shout, "Jamie, what are you yelling about?"

Jack released his nephew (he couldn't get over that fact) and Jamie called back, "Nothing Mom, I just found out I literally have the coolest uncle on the planet."

"If you say so," was his mother's amused reply, as Jack laughed at Jamie's joke. He'd heard the 'cool' pun too many times to count, but this time it sounded as funny as the first time it was said.

Before Jack could say anything else, Jamie hurried back to the computer and began typing furiously.

"Hey, slow down, Kiddo," Jack said moving over to see what he was doing. "What's the rush?"

"I'm trying to find out more about your sister," Jamie said as he typed the name into the search engine. "You want to know more about what happened to her right?" he asked as he hit enter.

"Of course I d-" Jack stopped short as he saw one of the entries that had appeared from Jamie's search.

It was a simple, but realistic sketch of an olden family. A father, a mother, and their two children, a boy and a girl. The boy in the picture (despite having his hair shaded in to signify it's once brown color) was unmistakably Jack.

While Jamie gaped at Jack's image, Jack drank in the faces of his family. It was the first time he had seen them outside his memories in over three hundred years. He remembered when this picture was drawn, almost two years before he fell through the ice. A girl in the village who had a talent at drawing would offer to draw portraits in exchange for food or money. One year when Jack's father had managed to gain a little extra money than usual. He decided to take the girl up one her offer and get a family portrait drawn. When it was done the picture had been considered a family treasure.

"Wow," whispered Jamie, as they stared at the picture.

"Yeah, wow," agreed Jack.

Jamie printed out two copies of the picture, one for his project, and one that he gave to Jack.

When he did that, Jack gave Jamie a smile that held unfathomable gratitude. "Thank you," was all he could say as he froze the picture in a frame of ice to keep it safe.

Jamie just flashed him a grin, and turned back to his computer. "Let's see what else we can find."

That was how the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon. Discovering secrets of the past, and giving Jack some closure on his worries about his family.

Eventually evening came around and Jack had to leave to fulfill his duties as the Spirit of Winter.

But as he was climbing out the window to leave he paused and shot Jamie a devilish grin. "Just wait until Bunny finds out about this…"

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

A/N Not much to say, I just figured since I did everything else I might as well do when they found out. I think it came out alright.

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians. It is the property of William Joyce and Dreamworks_


End file.
